This facility core provides CEEH investigators with access to state-of-the-art Electron Spin Resonance spectrometry equipment and operator and biological sample handling expertise that allows for direct determination of free radicals in biological tissues. The equipment is based in the Chemistry Department, although biological tissue preparation facilities are available in the School of Public Health. The Core is under the general direction of Dr. James Woods, technical supervisor Dr. Colin Mailer, and Bruce Robinson in the Chemistry Department.